1. Field
Embodiment of the present invention relate to a display device and a driving method thereof, and for example, to a display device including an organic light emitting diode and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among the flat panel displays, an organic light emitting diode display applies an electric field to an organic light emitting diode to emit light. The organic light emitting diode display has features in that it has a fast response speed and is driven with low power consumption.
However, a threshold voltage of a driving transistor which drives an organic light emitting diode may be different for each pixel and may be changed over time. When the threshold voltage of the driving transistor is not constant, a current amount which flows in the organic light emitting diode is not constant and thus display non-uniformity may be caused.
Therefore, it is desirable to compensate for the threshold voltage of the driving transistor.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form prior art.